visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
Psycho le Cému
|650px Biografía Periodo Indie (1990 - mediados del 2002) Psycho Le Cému fue una banda formada en el año 1990. La banda tenía una fuerte influencia del Cosplay, cada uno interpretando un personaje distinto: Daishi (vocalista) interpretaba a un heroe, Seek (Bajista) a un demonio o monstruo, Lida (guitarrista) a un extraterrestre, Aya (Guitarrista) a una princesa y Yura (baterista) a un dios. Meses después de su fundación, la banda saca su primer demo titulado "Self Analysis". En Marzo del 2000, lanzan su primer maxi -single, llamado "Kronos". En Julio del mismo año, hacen un gira en Nagoya, y el 18 de Noviembre realizan su primera presentación en Meguro Rock May Kan, agotando todas sus entradas. En ese mismo mes, en Noviembre, lanzan su segundo maxi -single "Risoukyou Ryokou Guide Disc". En Diciembre del 2000 realizan la gira nombrada "Risoukyou Ryokou". A principios del 2001, lanzan su primer mini -álbum titulado "A Trip to the Arcardia". Éste contenia dos discos con ocho temas en total. Las 3333 copias se vendieron antes de la fecha de lanzamiento, debido a las reservaciones. Un poco más tarde del mini -álbum, en Enero, lanzan su segundo demo, nombrado "Génesis", conteniendo una sola canción. El mismo demo fue reeditado en Julio. En Julio lanzaron su otro maxi -single, llamado "Remembrance" . Luego de esto, el 26 de Septiembre, sacaron su primer album titulado "Doppelganger ~mou hitori no jibun~". Dos días más tarde realizaron su gira "Doppelganger ~mou hitori no jibun~" Tour Begins in Sendai. El 8 de Diciembre participan de uno de los conciertos Sweet trance: Main Stage: The Space Odyssey. En Abril del 2002 lanzaron su mini -álbum titulado "Prism", la cual obtuvo dos ediciones: una para encargos por correos, y el 17 de Julio, su seunda edición "Regular". El 19 de Julio realizaron su última gira como grupo indie. Periodo Major ( mediados del 2002 - 2005) La banda deja de ser indie al firmar con el sello discográfico "Nippon Crown" El 24 y 28 de Agosto, la banda se presenta en algunos eventos de Sweet Trance. El 2 de Octubre lanzan "Ai no uta", su maxi -single debut. En el 2003 reeditan su mini -álbum "A Trip to the Arcadia". El 27 de Agosto lanzan su segundo álbum "Frontiers". En Diciembre sacan su primer DVD "Gouka Tokushu Shiyou Gentei Box Set". En el 2004 lanzaron tres maxi-singles: "Omoide Haruki", "Michi no Sora" y "Yume Kazaguruma". Aparte, realizaron un álbum titulado "Beautiful World ~ Kono hitomi ni utsuranai genjitsu (mono)~". Éste mismo año, realizan su primera gira fuera de Asia, especificamente en Estados Unidos, donde también lanzaron un DVD. A finales del año, participan en el evento "BeautiFool's Festival". En Abril del 2005, lanzan otro maxi -single titulado "Love is Death". En ese año realizaron giras y cada uno de los integrantes realizaron proyectos individuales: Lida y Yura crean Dacco, mientras que Aya y Seek crean Mix Speakers Inc. El 31 de Junio del 2005, Daishi fue arrestado por poseer drogas y estimulantes. El cantante fue sometido a una prueba de orina, dando por resultado positivo. Debido a esto, el marchendise (mercancía) de la banda fue quitado de las tiendad japonesas, y el concierto que se llevaría a cabo el 4 de Junio fue cancelado. El 5 de Junio la banda separarse por un tiempo por el arresto de Daishi. Luego, los integrantes abandonan el sello "Nippon Crown" Proyectos individuales En el 2006, Aya y Seek crean Mix Speakers Inc. Yura y Lida crean Dacco, cada uno también con proyectos: Lida con su proyecto Michi with Mach LIDARZ, Y Yura en una banda llamada Brother. Por otra parte, Daishi sigue su carrera como solista, y con la banda The Romeo. Integrantes *Daishi - Vocal *Aya - Guitarrista - coreografo *Lida - Guitarra *Seek - Bajista *Yura -sama -Batería -coreografo Discografía Albums: 2---.jpg|Beautiful World 2004-11-10 frontiers001.jpg|Frontiers 2003-08-27 doppelganger.jpg|Doppleganger 2001-09-26 Prism.jpg|Prism 2002-04-01 Disco1.jpg|A Trip to the Arcadia Disco 1 2001-01-08 Disco2.jpg|A Trip to the Arcadia Disco 2 2001-01-08 Epilogue.jpg|~Epilogue~ Kataritsugareru Monogatari 2006.05.15 *Indies Best Album - 2006.03.29 Singles risokioryokoguidedisc.jpg|Risoukyou Ryokou Guide Disc 2000-11-22 kronos.jpg|Kronos 2000-03-21 michinosora.jpg|Michi No Sora Omiodearuki.jpg|Omoide Aruki remembrace.jpg|Remembrance yumekazaguruma.jpg|Yume Kazaguruma LoveisDeadA.jpg|Love is Death Tipo A 2005-04-27 LoveisDeadB.jpg|Love is Death Tipo B 2005-04-27 Roman.jpg|Roman Hikou Tipo A 2003.04.23. Roman B.jpg|Roman Hikou Tipo B 2003.04.23 Demos SA.jpg|Self Analysis 1999-07-06 DVDs Live USA.jpg|Live in USA 2004 DVD.jpg|Magical Clips Reecopilaciones 28254.jpg|Greatest Hits Galería PLC7.jpg PLC--.jpg PLC1.jpg Psycho le Cému oct2014.jpg|Octubre 2014 Psycho le CémuAgo2015.jpg|Agosto 2015 PsycholeCemuEne2016.jpg|Enero 2016 PsycholecemuEnero2016.jpg|Enero 2016 Videografía thumb|left|300px|Kronos (marzo de 2000) thumb|right|300px|Prism (abril de 2002) thumb|left|300px|Gekiai Merry Go Round (enero del 2003) thumb|right|300px|Roman Hikou (abril de 2003) thumb|left|300px|Psycho le Cému - Yume Kazaguruma (Octubre 2004) thumb|right|300 px|Love is Dead (Abril 2005) thumb|left|300 px|Revenger - kurayami no fukushū-sha - (Marzo 2018) Categoría:Bandas formadas en 1990 Categoría:Bandas Separadas el 2005